


Brother's Best Friend

by Melly_moo



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melly_moo/pseuds/Melly_moo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a one night stand with her brothers best friend, Val discovers she can't stop thinking about him. Even after she was the one that said there would never be anything between them. What will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother's Best Friend

'I only want you for your body. No relationship, no love, just sex. Alright?' Were the only words out of my mouth as soon as I got the glorious make body in front of me up to my room. 

The party down stairs was still in full swing, and the bass was pounding through the walls and I could feel the pulse of it through my chest. 

My brother had thrown the party because mum and dad were out of town and he had basically gone through my closet to find my little black dress in the back, away from my parents prying eyes. 

I watched the boy in front of me nod, him now knowing for a fact that there was never going to be anything going on between us after tonight. 

The guilt of this was already starting to peak it's head at me, but I shut it down. 

The reason I was feeling guilty was from the fact that my boyfriend of two years had just dumped me that day. For the ugly chick in Spanish class, no less. Bleh, who needs him when I had the distraction in front of me. 

The boy kissed me slowly, but I ran my tongue over his bottom lip, and he opened for me. I fisted his curls, pulling slightly. That earned a moan, and I pulled again, harder. He bit my lip, pulling it slightly away before letting it go. His hands found the zip to my dress, sliding it sensually down my back. The black material fell away from my figure, down to my feet. I stepped out of it. 

The fact that I wasn't wearing any undergarments under the dress took him by surprise. I pushed the blazer over his shoulders, running my hands over his chest and down to the hem of his shirt, pulling at it. He immediately got the hint, the material going over his head while I dropped down to my knees in front of him. 

I kissed the patch of hair that made a line from his belly button and into his skinny jeans, my hands methodically popping the button and pulling down the zipper, less gracefully then he did mine. I just wanted to see what was creating the bulge in his boxers. The jeans were still around his hips and I pushed them down with his boxers. 

His size surprised me. Surely my brothers best friend didn't have a penis like this, this glorious instrument in front of me. 

My hand came up to pull along his length, hearing him moan out, over the music that was still playing downstairs. I rubbed my thumb over the tip, replacing it with my tongue while one of my hands pumped at the impressive erection and the other played with his balls. He ran his hands through my tresses, pulling it back into a ponytail. 

I shuffled closer, slipping more into my mouth. I looked up at him with my red lips stretched and bobbing around his length. 

With a manicured finger - thanks to Chrissy, my best friend - I pressed into a spot between his balls, hearing an 'Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck' spill from his mouth. 

I did it again, with some more pressure, and slid his length into the back of my mouth, him hitting the back of my throat. 

On top of the two stimulation points, I swirled my tongue around what I could, him whispering, 'Fuck, I'm going come, I'm going come, shit. Oh babe, fuck,' before spilling down my throat. 

He pulled me up by my hair, successfully detaching me from the delicious treat. When I was on my feet, he pushed me onto the bed, before he fell into the position I was in before, however reversed and pulled me by my ankles closer to the end of the bed, and started kissing my my thigh. When he got about two centimeters from my apex, he started on my other leg. 

At my groan, he chuckled against my leg, my hypersensitive body spreading the vibrations to my clitoris. His fingers that weren't clamped to my leg, pinning it in his grasp, started drawing patterns on my stomach. 

When his torturous kisses were finished, he breathed hot air on my vagina, the tremors running through my body. I twirled my fingers in his hair again and pushed my hips up blindly, wanting, needing the friction that would only be relieved with his fingers and mouth at this point. 

His hand that trailed patterns on my skin suddenly pushed my hips down, digits running down the length of my slit, before pushing into my cannel and hooking to the front, instantly finding one of the sensitive spots along the tunnel. His mouth went to my clitoris, kissing it before pulling at it with his teeth gently. 

Within 10 minutes, I had squirted into his mouth. We were both shocked, I had never squirted when I was doing this particular activity with my ex's. 

'Holy shit, babe. That was hot.' 

I only hummed in response, my orgasm still rippling through me. 

After a minute of catching our breath, I heard the infamous ripping sound of a condom wrapper opening and knew he was rolling in down the length of his penis. I pushed myself up the bed, grabbing ahold of his hands and pulling him up with me, giggling. 

I absentmindedly pulled at the hairs on the nape of his neck, before pulling his face down to mine and connecting our lips.

Reaching a hand down between us, I guided his manhood into my cannel, pushing my hips up at the same time. 

'I can't believe I'm having sex with my best friend's sister,' he panted, taking the hint and rolling his hips into mine. 

'Shh,' I whispered, placing a finger against his lips, my other hand dragging up his back. 'Don't talk so much.' 

He hit another particular spot inside me, causing me to moan out and my nails to dig in, still running down his back. My head tilted back and he took the opportunity to kiss at my throat, nipping slightly and smoothing over it with his tongue. 

He continued in the one spot, muttering every so often. 

I could feel the familiar coil in my stomach, and pushed my feet into his ass, shoving him in deeper. Suddenly, the coil pulled taught, and my vaginal walls fluttered around him, my second orgasm of the night rolling through me. His thrusts turned sloppy during it, and he spilled into the condom. 

We laid beside each other for a few minutes, catching our breath, before we both got up and redressed. 

Once fully clothed, with my hair covering the bite marks on my chest and neck, I turned to him.  
'There won't be a next time, okay? This was a one time thing to help me get over my ex. Thank you for that opportunity. Thank you for the amazing distraction. You are amazing.' 

He nodded, and unlocked my bedroom door, going through the opening with me following behind, off the rejoin my brothers illicit party.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay beautiful everyone! <3


End file.
